Identity theft and fraud are two main challenges facing the credit industry. To counter these challenges, credit issuers rely on information about their customers. The information informs about a customer's identity, financial status and creditworthiness. For some customers, the amount of information necessary to get a reliable “picture” is considerable. However, the cost of obtaining this information can also be great.